Takaba's Worst Nightmare
by secret soubi
Summary: or is it his best? Either way, Asami is Asami no matter what World it is. Akihito x Asami


Takaba opened his eyes to see the most demonic looking world he had ever seen. He sat up on the warm earthy ground to a foggy, baron land with withered trees, which were enveloped in the black and stormy sky above.

"Where the hell am I?" Takaba cried.

He stood up and swivelled around to see a volcano releasing slow-flowing lava less than half a mile away from where he stood. He quickly backed away only to hit something hard behind him.

"Ah" The boy turned and saw two huge familiar-looking creatures. The ogre-like one with blond hair emerging from his tough skull glared at him, _or was this how he normally looked_, thought Takaba.

"Who's this?" The voice had come from a demon with a black tail and curved horns.

"This can't be real…" Takaba mumbled, while glancing up the monster's body. His eyes followed the muscular body structure, serious expression, glasses, black ha- _WAIT glasses?_

Before he could ponder the thought further he heard the demon say, "Take him to the boss".

"Yes", the ogre picked Takaba up and flung him over his shoulder. The boy beat on the monster's back, "LET ME GO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

The ogre let out a low grunt as a castle came into view.

Takaba soon grew tired and allowed himself to be carried for a further twenty minutes, fighting the feeling of his impeding doom. Takaba closed him eyes as he heard echoing footsteps and distant laughter. A strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes overpowered his senses.

The laughter and chatter grew louder.

On the banging open of a door, Takaba's eyes shot open. The talking turned to whispers as the ogre strode through the crowd of demons. The boy shook in fear as he was taken deeper in to the gothic brothel. Deep blood-red curtains clung to the walls with matching carpet. Black tables and ornaments, which looked ancient and expensive. The nostalgic low lighting and humming background music created a relaxing aura in the room.

Takaba, however was incapable of relaxing. Female succubus, devils, male incubi, demons and monsters all gawked at the boy, giggling and murmuring amongst themselves. A shiver ran down Takaba's spine just before being placed onto the floor in front of the royal-looking steps. The confused and frightened boy looked up the short staircase to see a terrifying figure, hidden by a shadow. Once his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Takaba saw the most overbearing and cruel man sitting in a throne-like chair.

"What's '**that**'?" The deep voice made Takaba jump.

Golden eyes glowed through the dark and struck fear into everyone in the room.

"Sir, we found 'this' by the border"

The large demon stood from his throne, revealing black aristocratic-like clothing.

"That's a '**human**' isn't it" He stated as he emerged from the shadow.

Takaba was shocked. The handsome face and even the sadistic aura sent pleasurable ripples throughout his body.

"This is Castle Nois, my name is Asami, but you will address me as 'master'." A devilish grin swept across Asami's face as he looked the boy up and down.

Takaba felt mesmerised by him.

Asami glided closer, then turned to the ogre, "You are dismissed".

"Yes boss." The monster trudged away.

Asami grabbed hold of Takaba's wrist and lead him down a corridor that's entrance was close to the ornate chair the man had been sitting in.

"W-where are you taking me?" The question fell on deaf ears as Asami continued to tug him around the castle.

They arrived at a bedroom with a lit fire, a gigantic four-poster bed with burgundy sheets and a rouge antique sofa.

"Relax, sit down." Asami lead the boy to the bed rather than the sofa.

Takaba sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What is your name?"

The boy hesitated, "Takaba Akihito" After a pause he asked, "What are you?"

"I thought it was obvious"

"But you don't have a tail or horns or…"

"Why should I have to follow the rules of the demon world, or any world?"

Asami pushed Takaba onto the bed and pinned down his wrists. A smirk broke his stony expression.

"Or is there some reason you want me to have a tail?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" Takaba looked away from the striking features, a redness appearing on his cheeks, while Asami looked pleased.

_This man's- I mean demon's, ego is infinite._

"You'll regret that thought" Asami's face that of a predator and eyes that screamed danger. He pulled Takaba upright only to reveal leather restraints, which now hung from the bed's canopy.

Before he could protest, Takaba's wrists were fastened in, leaving him kneeling up. He looked into the demon's eyes and saw something flash across the gold, then suddenly Takaba's clothes were ripped from his body and he was left naked.

"What the- what the hell just happened!"

"You should know not to presume I have limited powers like a simple human."

Asami closed the gap between them and grabbed the boy's perfectly rounded buttocks, Takaba twitched in surprise as his heart began to race. The demon neared his neck and began to nibble at his pulse, the boy moaned as his erection grew. Asami dragged his tongue along the pale skin until he reached a nipple and bit down hard.

"Ahh- stop that" He writhed.

Asami ignored the protests and swiftly thrust three fingers into the boy. Takaba arched backwards with a silent scream, as the demon pushed them in further he easily found his prostate.

"Ah-hnn stoppp"

"Still complaining, when you're this excited and wet." Asami took his remaining hand off Takaba's ass and used one finger to lightly graze the throbbing cock from base to tip, where he was leaking precum. The demon forced his tongue into the others mouth as their lips met, then bit Takaba's lip and drew blood, which he hungrily lapped up. Their lips parted, when the fingers inside him once again brushed the sensitive spot.

" mmm…A-Asami-"

"What did you call me?" He thrust the fingers into the boy once more.

"….."

"Well?" He repeated the movement, earning a groan.

"…m-master …I nee-d to …comeee" Takaba cheeks nearly the same colour as the antique sofa and curtains from before.

Asami withdrew his fingers from the now twitching hole and pressed his large member against it. Takaba shuddered with anticipation, but the demon didn't move.

"Hurry-ah" Takaba thrust his hips, his arms aching from the restraints and his member throbbing with need to release.

Asami finally began to enter him when-

oOoOoOoOo

"Takaba" The low growl came from above him.

The boy opened his eyes. A naked Asami was looking at him, amused, while he was naked also, panting and sweaty on an expensive King-sized bed at the yakuza's apartment.

"You enjoyed yourself so much you passed out."

Takaba averted his eyes. _What a smug face_.

"What were you dreaming of? You're hard." Asami squeezed it as Takaba blushed.

"Not telling."

"You'll regret saying that."

_Deja vu?_

_

* * *

_

Sorry I haven't wrote in ages, I posted this oneshot for the time being. I know people are waiting for the Chapter 4 of Working Under You but...well...even i'm embarressed writing it :D . Now my exams are over, I will write it soon. This was my first time writing a different genre, hope it was ok. :S .


End file.
